


Baby-steps: A guide to why Jongin cries

by februarysky (andsheran)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Amazing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Heechul is the potions teacher, Hufflepuff Jongin, In a way, M/M, Slytherin Kyungsoo, kyungsoo and jongin hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsheran/pseuds/februarysky
Summary: Jongin went baby again and Kyungsoo still hates his guts. He really does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another summary for this is "Why do babies cry again? Jongin doesn't fit the norm."
> 
> ANyway this is not reviewed, I'm posting it in hopes of writing some moree~  
> don't be too hard on me if I get any Harry Potter refs wrong, it's been awhile since I read the books...
> 
> But yeah I hope you enjoy it! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly an asshole. He was just kind of a jerk. Sometimes. Though according to his best friend, he was an asshole all the time, no distinction between the two. But Kyungsoo knows Jongdae’s just jealous of him since he’s still a pureblood while his best friend’s family has already been corrupted by muggles. Poor Jongdae, would never be like Kyungsoo.

The young pureblood didn’t exactly hate muggles, hate is a strong word, he just dislikes them. Mostly mudbloods, he especially dislikes how excited and happy they all get from the most meaningless spells. It was repulsive. But then again, according to his best friend he was allergic to happiness in general.

With a grim expression Kyungsoo walks in the Great Hall. He woke up late because Jongdae messed up with his wake-up spell. He would make sure that his friend would have the most miserable day he could come up with. He walks straight to the Slytherin table and glares at Jongdae who smiles at him with that coy smile that fools no one. The boy knows what he did and he’s proud. Kyungsoo glares harder once Jongdae starts laughing.

“I can’t believe it actually worked.” Jongdae says, his mouth is open wide in one big happy smile. Kyungsoo looks at him before looking at the food, choosing which ones he wants and muttering “That smile is disgusting. Stop it.”

He’s deep in thought thinking about ways to make his friend’s day hell when he hears the voice of his nemesis. Kim Fucking Jongin. Kyungsoo nearly chokes but catches himself before it could happen. That boisterous, too fucking happy, mudblood voice. Kyungsoo scoffs.  _How loud_ , he thinks to himself. He sees the Hufflepuff leave with some other Hufflepuff and before he knows it he’s doing the same, Jongdae screaming at him to wait up, but Kyungsoo can’t be bothered. He follows Jongin as discreetly as possible only to be disappointed when they turn towards professor Heechul’s class.

He knows, for sure, that Jongin’s into some evil shit, there’s no way one can be always that fucking happy all the fucking time. Their muggle studies teacher once mentioned these things, powders or pills that made people happy and in ‘another world’ as he had explained. Drugs or something like that. The teacher had said those weren’t legal and one could be hugely addicted after using it once or twice only. Kyungsoo for the past few months has been collecting evidence of how he’s sure Jongin’s on that shit. He hasn’t come up with much but he’s sure there’s something.

He straightens up and makes sure to look uninterested as he walks in the classroom after the other two. He doesn't say anything and sits down at his usual place in the back row. Their teacher is already inside and smiling way too hard. Kyungsoo is never scared but he might be fearing this one class.

A few minutes pass by and the classroom slowly fills up, Jongdae sitting down next to him as usual. “Why didn’t you wait for me?” He whines as he takes out his book, slamming it down on the table annoyed at Kyungsoo.

Jongdae stares at him waiting for an answer but Kyungsoo simply shrugs. “Oops.” he says in a monotonous tone. Jongdae groans and is interrupted by their potions teacher.

“Good morning everyone!” The teacher says excitedly, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Today you’re going to brew The Draught of Living Death.” The class erupts in a low murmur.

“Didn’t we do that last year though?” Jongdae inquiries from the back and the class goes silent in a conjunct agreement. Their teacher smiles.

“Yes indeed!” The students stare and Heechul goes on. “But you’re doing it again!” Everyone groans, their teacher was insane. “And you don’t get to choose your partner.” A mysterious grin sets on the teacher’s lips. The class complains but their teacher is not having it.

Heechul goes back to his secretary and takes out a flask from his table. An empty flask. The students stare in confusion. He waves it around before going to the first row and asking one confused looking Slytherin, to take out one piece of parchment.

“But ...the jar is empty sir.” The student says looking up at a very smiley professor.

“Is it really?” The teacher answers back with a mysterious grin. The confused student puts his hand in the empty jar and his eyes widen.

“Woah, an invisibility spell!”  

Heechul nods and looks around at curious faces of his class and says. “Take out just one.” He gives everyone a stern look before moving ahead. The Slytherin student grabbing onto an invisible piece of parchment.

Once everyone had their pieces, Professor Heechul puts the jar back in its drawer and then looks back to his class. “Okay, I don’t take partner changes.” The man waves his wand and says the counter spell. The whole class is now holding a piece of parchment, with a name written on it. Jongdae smiles and screams for his partner, who’s smiling and waving back from the other corner of the room. But while Jongdae’s happy with his partner many people were not, though no one was as unhappy as Kyungsoo and as miserable as Jongin. Both having each other’s names written on their parchments. Kyungsoo glares at the name. He looks around and notices that everyone got each other’s names, therefore Jongin must’ve his. He closes his eyes and breathes in and out.

“Teacher.” Kyungsoo speaks and the class quiets down in a heartbeat. Kyungsoo was taken back and he starts thinking that maybe that’s what Jongdae means when he says he’s downright an asshole. “How is it that everyone got paired up to the same person?”

Professor Heechul stares at him and smirks “Why of course, the parchment was enchanted, no one here chose their partner.Again, _I_ chose the groups.”

The class groans and a collective “It’s not fair.” is heard but Heechul simply laughs before sitting on top of his secretary. “This potion’s outcome will count to your final grade in this class, so I suggest you start working.” He says before opening a book and begin reading.

Begrudgingly the students get up from their chairs and move in the ones next to their partners. Kyungsoo decides he’s not going to move, if Kim Jongin wants to work with him, he mind as well come occupy Jongdae’s empty chair because there’s no way in hell Kyungsoo’s moving from his chair. For a muggleborn no less.

And it isn’t long until the other boy comes up to Kyungsoo, textbook in his hands, standing obediently by Jongdae’s seat looking at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looks up at him and purses his lips before telling the other to sit down.

“Did you manage to make the potion last year or did you fuck it up?”

“Uhh...I think I managed to do it.” Jongin answers as he puts his textbook on the table and turns once more to look at Kyungsoo.

“You think?” Kyungsoo looks annoyed at that and after a few silent seconds he speaks again after sighing. “Just...grab the ingredients, that seems to be easy enough, I’ll make the potion by myself.” Jongin looks like he’s about to contest but one glare from Kyungsoo was all it took for the taller to get up and leave with a resigned expression.

He just couldn’t believe his luck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They were halfway throughout the process of making the potion when Jongin suddenly gets up and looks at Kyungsoo who was stirring the liquid twice in a clockwise motion just as he was supposed to do. “Can I do something? I want to help.”

“No.” Kyungsoo grabs the sloth brain and drops it into the cauldron. Jongin gives him a harsh stare before lashing out.

“What? Do you think that just because I’m a muggleborn I’m automatically useless?”

Kyungsoo gives Jongin a look that tell the taller that it should be obvious. “Yes.”  Jongin stares in bewilderment at the other not really believing him.

“Are you serious right now?”

“You think I’m joking?”

Jongin runs a hand through his hair. Kyungsoo doesn’t really mind the other boy since he’s never hidden his distaste for muggleborns, the whole school knew it, so why wouldn’t Jongin know about it.

Taking a look at his work Kyungsoo grabs the sopophorous bean’s juice and is about to throw it in when Jongin grabs it from his hands. “Do you know how stupid you are? No one fucking likes you because you’re always an asshole to everyone! You think we are less than you just because we don’t have ‘pureblood’? For fucks sake that kind of mentality is fucking archaic. No one thinks like that anymore!” Jongin gestures wildly, hands still grabbing the ingredients and Kyungsoo can only think of how Jongin’s definitely going to fuck up if he doesn’t stop moving.

“Whatever, just give m-” Jongin cuts him off again, walking towards Kyungsoo who takes one step backwards as a precaution.

“Whatever…” Jongin laughs sarcastically attracting the attention of some students nearby. “Aren’t you like the only fucking pureblood in this fucking school?” Jongin asks him with his eyebrows raised. “And then we’re the ones who are less than you…” He takes another step forward and Kyungsoo another backwards. He doesn’t feel like fighting, but Jongin won't stop, and if he keeps the show running Kyungsoo will have to intervene. There are too many curious eyes staring already and he's not very found of it. “You're the one who's by himself. All alone.” Kyungsoo wants to punch that provocative smile out of Jongin’s face but before he could, Jongin turns his back on him and walks away, accidentally overthrowing the caldron on himself, when his robes get caught up on the handle.

Kyungsoo shouldn’t be laughing but he is. He’s never laughed so hard in his life. There are tears coming out of his closed eyes and his laughter is so loud it covers the soft sniffle of a child.  _Karma is a bitch,_  he thinks.

“Mr. Do what happened here?” their teacher walks over to Kyungsoo’s table and surprisingly he’s not smiling. Kyungsoo opens his eyes and lets out a giggle before regaining his posture and facing their teacher.

“Jongin knocked over my potion, sir.”

“Your potion?” His teacher asks with a raised eyebrow. Kyungsoo quickly corrects.

“Our potion.”

“How far along were you?” His teacher is looking way too serious for his liking, he’s never like that. Kyungsoo has a feeling something’s wrong.

“I was about to put in the sopophorous bean’s juice but he stopped me.” His teacher looks down at the floor and sighs when he sees the bundle of what looks like Jongin’s robes. Kyungsoo frowns, he thought Jongin had run away.

“Not again…” He and the whole class hear their teacher complain as the man rubs a hand on his face.

Kyungsoo takes a curious look at the bundle and nearly screams when he sees it moving. “It moved.” He says, looking at his teacher with wide eyes.

“Everyone, go back to your seats.” The students start moving, slowly trying to take one look at the bundle and figure out what the hell it is until Heechul screams. “Now!”

Suddenly everyone’s sitting at their respective places and working on their potions again. The teacher looks at Kyungsoo who’s still looking at the floor trying to work out what’s happening. “Grab him and follow me.” Kyungsoo’s head snaps up staring at his teacher with wide eyes.

“Grab who?”

“Jongin.”

Kyungsoo looks at the bundle on the floor and then at his teacher, he repeats the motion twice before dropping on one knee and hesitantly peeling the robes open. His eyes nearly pop out of his face when he sees a baby. Kyungsoo wanted to say this wasn’t Jongin but the resemblance between them both wasn’t something he could ignore.

“Oh my god!” He says and looks at his teacher who gestures for Kyungsoo to follow him. Kyungsoo stares at the baby again before carefully wrapping the small boy in his robes again and walking out the door after his teacher.

When they got to the principal's office, baby Jongin was asleep on Kyungsoo’s arms. Kyungsoo laid him on the chair next to his and stared at his teacher and at the headmaster who were already discussing the matter. He sat there in silence for at least five minutes before the two males faced him.

“Hello Kyungsoo. Lemon drop?” Kyungsoo refused the lemon drop and greeted his headmaster back.

“What happened to him?” Kyungsoo says as he points at Jongin, who’s soundlessly sleeping on the chair next to his, arms twitching from time to time.

Dumbledore smiled at him before letting out a small gentle laugh. “A minor setback.”

“Minor?” Kyungsoo repeats a little incredulous.  _It doesn’t seem like a minor anything_ , he thought to himself. His headmaster just smiles.

“It’s reversible. In a few months he’ll be back to his normal age.”

“Months?” Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What do you mean months? Isn’t there a spell or a potion to make him go back?”

“Those aren’t reliable, he could get seriously injured. We’ll just wait for him to grow up.”

“Bu-But he’s a baby!” Kyungsoo screeches staring between his headmaster and his teacher.

Both man stands there, calmly smiling at him. Professor Heechul looks more on the annoyed side but nevertheless they are both way too calm when one of their students just turned baby again. Kyungsoo can’t really stop his mind from overthinking and as much as he dislikes the younger student he really can’t blame him, he’s a fucking baby! He can’t do anything besides looking cute and crying.  _How did things turn out like this… Oh right, fucking Jongin had to knock the fucking cauldron over and somehow have it land on him._  Kyungsoo buries his head in his hands, not believing one bit what’s happening. “What’s happening from now on?”

“Well, we’ll contact his parents and hopefully get them to take him in for the few months it takes for him to reach his current age.” The headmaster speaks while Kyungsoo attentively listens, he can’t help but feel a little guilty.

“Months? He’s growing up seventeen years in a few months?” Kyungsoo sputters looking perplexed. “How the fuck is that even going to happen?”

“Mind your tongue  _Kyungsoo._ ” His teacher glares at him from beside their headmaster who instead gives him a kind smile before telling him it’s ok.

“Heechul try to understand, it’s the first time he’s seeing a de-aging case. His reaction is completely normal.”

“De-aging? Looks like a temporarily youth fountain that works  _way_   _too_  well…” Kyungsoo mutters to himself. “So like, can I go or do I have to stay here for longer?” He steals a look at baby Jongin who is now sleeping on the chair with his back facing the ceiling, he has a pout on his lips and Kyungsoo internally coos at him. He couldn’t deny it, baby Jongin was a cutie. Once he looks back at both his teacher and his headmaster they exchange some words and Heechul leaves the room to do god knows what. Moments after Dumbledore approaches him and Jongin.

“I would like to ask you a favour Kyungsoo. Would you be okay with that?” The man pauses a few steps away from the students. Well  _student._ The other doesn’t even know he’s human.

“Yeah, fine.”

“Will you take care of Jongin for today until we contact his parents?” Dumbledore smiles and Kyungsoo really wants to scream as soon as possible ‘no’ but he had such a sweet smile and grandfatherly vibes, it was very difficult to refuse.

Eventually he manages to get words out instead of just looking apologetical. “Sir, I... I’m an only child. I don’t know how to deal with kids.” He excuses himself, Dumbledore’s smile doesn’t falter though and Kyungsoo has a feeling the old man will make him take care of Jongin.  _Baby Jongin. A fucking baby._

“You’re a smart kid Kyungsoo, I’m sure you'll do just fine. Besides, Professor Heechul told me you and Jongin were fighting in his class and you’re both still young. Why fight when you could become friends? Personally, I believe this would be the perfect bonding exercise.” Dumbledore throws him one last grandfatherly smile before returning to his own chair behind his large desk.

Kyungsoo stares at him in astonishment. “But he’s a baby.” He states.

Dumbledore shrugs. “True friendship knows no boundaries. You're excused from all classes today, just take good care of little Jongin here for a bit, ok?” With one last smile he says. “You might end up best friends for all we know. “And then Kyungsoo is shooed out of the headmaster’s office, with a baby in his arms. His nemesis is lying in his arms, sleeping peacefully as if he’s got nothing to worry about.  _Kim Jongin is a fucking baby and is sleeping in his arms._  Kyungsoo snorts before striding for the slytherin dorm, with the living bundle in his arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Why do babies cry again?” Kyungsoo sputters to himself as Jongin’s cries echo in his empty dorm room. He walks from side to side before going up to the baby and poking him in the small belly. He tries to show a gentle side of him but he’s so nervous his voice comes out more panicking than sweet and calm. “Why are you crying? Are you hungry? D-did you p-poop your diaper? Are you ti-” Kyungsoo shuts up once he realises what he’s doing.

“Why me…” He buries his face in his hands as he slides alongside the bed and bumps his bum on the floor. The baby keeps crying in the background and Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to do. He sits there for a few minutes but the baby has really good vocal cords because he won’t shut up, and Kyungsoo's growing a headache. “Oh my god...that’s it!” He gets on his knees and turns to the bed, carefully picking up the baby and sitting on the floor again with the baby on his lap. “You better not remember any of this when you grow up again or I’m going to murder you.” With a sigh, Kyungsoo starts singing a lullaby.

When Kyungsoo starts singing Jongin almost immediately stops crying, looking up at the elder with red puffy eyes, eyes who slowly get caught up in Kyungsoo’s singing, voice deep and smooth. Even baby Jongin can’t ignore such beauty in favour of crying. When Kyungsoo finishes the song, the baby is drifting asleep and he lays him on the bed again once he’s happily sighing in his dreams.

Kyungsoo sighs. He doesn't think the same trick will work twice. He's fucked.

During the four hours nap the baby took, Kyungsoo worked on his homework for the week and caught up with the class he was missing. He nearly forgot the baby until the said little human started crying.  _Again_.

Kyungsoo curses under his breath. “Why?” he turns to the bed and sees the baby precarious close to the edge. He bolts from his seat and dashes across the floor to the bed grabbing the crying Jongin in his arms. “crybaby…” he mutters with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. “what is it now uh?” he coos at the baby, pinching the baby cheeks with his finger. The baby frowns momentarily before resuming his crying all over again. Kyungsoo sighs.  _Thank god, it's just for today._

Checking the time Kyungsoo nearly facepalms himself. Of course the baby would be crying, it's nearly one in the afternoon. He's been starving the poor creature. He really hopes Jongin remembers nothing of this or else.

He looks down at the baby drowning in Jongin’s old robes before an idea pops in his head. He was in front of his closet in a second and opens it, grabbing the penguin onesie Jongdae offered him as a joke last year.  He never thought it would ever come in handy. He then takes it back to bed.

After transfigurating the onesie into a size he could fit the baby in, Kyungsoo dresses the little kid and darts out of the bedroom, trying to pass without being seen. Once he successfully walks out of the Slytherin dorms, he makes a run for the kitchens. There's no way in hell he'd walk in the dining hall with baby Jongin clinging to him and sobbing all over the place. Jongdae would never let him live it down.

When he gets to the kitchen’s and sees Dobby he nearly jumps in happiness because thank god, an elf he knows at least. Smiling at the baby in his arms he strides towards the elf, silently hoping dobby forgave him for the pranks he pulled alongside with Jongdae back in the first and second grade. He winces when he remembers some of the trickeries. _Oh god …_

“Dobby!” Kyungsoo says with a big smile on his face, voice booming loud. The elf turns to Kyungsoo and his eyes widen in surprise when he sees him. Kyungsoo hopes this means good news.

“Master Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo’s smile falters for a few seconds before he’s trying his best again to give the other a, hopefully, kind smile. “Is master Jongdae with you somewhere?”

“No, actually I was hoping you could help me.” Dobby gives him a suspicious look and takes stares at the child in Kyungsoo’s arms, the poor baby’s face was red from so much wailing and crying. Kyungsoo felt sorry for him.

“Is master Kyungsoo a father now?” The elf inquires. Kyungsoo’s cheeks burn with embarrassment and he manages to shake his head.

“No no no. This is- well something happened at Potions and Jongin got turned back into a baby…” He ends sheepishly when at mention of Jongin the elf’s mouth falls open in shock.

“Master Jongin has de-aged?”

“Yea...I was actually hoping you had some baby food...I don’t know what he can eat.” Kyungsoo ends up muttering the last part but by then the elf had already gone haywire and disappeared deeper into the kitchens to get something for the young child. At that Kyungsoo finds a seat at a table full of fruit and all kinds of vegetables. He balances Jongin in one leg and when he notices the younger has begun to stare intently at him Kyungsoo starts making funny faces, or what he thinks is a funny face. He’s trying. A few seconds after the baby giggles and Kyungsoo feels proud because he must’ve done something right. When he’s not crying baby Jongin can be the sweetest kid, Kyungsoo really can’t dislike him. He probably will when he’s back to normal but for now, he can’t.

Sooner than later Dobby teleports to where they stood before and after spinning around on himself, he spots Kyungsoo sitting with Jongin in his arms and walks over to where they are. The elf places the many things on the table and hands over a bottle to Kyungsoo and tells him that’s Jongin’s lunch. Aside from the offered food the elf pushes a bag with nearly everything a baby needs, diapers (Kyungsoo’s pleased that the elf remembered such important detail but at the same time he's not very confident for he has never put on a diaper before.), a few clothes not only for a baby but for various ages.

“This happened before. Does master Kyungsoo know how to put on a diaper?” Kyungsoo shakes his head and the elf takes them to one of the empty private chambers in the castle and begins to teach him how to put on a diaper. Kyungsoo attentively listens.

Before he knows it he's learned how to put on a diaper, to make sure the baby burps after eating, how to make the food for the baby, how to properly hold the child, and many more.

Kyungsoo thanks the elf and off he goes, leaving Kyungsoo alone, in the private chambers. The young man sighs before sitting down on the sofa placed in front of the fireplace in the small living room. Jongin was sleeping on the armchair where the elf had left him. He closes his eyes.  _What the hell is he doing?_

 

* * *

 

 

“Excuse me sir, you know I respect the hell out of you but what the hell do you mean his parents won’t take him in?” Kyungsoo hisses from his seat facing the headmaster.

“Well, they said he's the school's responsibility. So, he's staying here.” Dumbledore ends with a smile, a little on the forced side Kyungsoo notes but doesn’t say anything. He just stares at him with an open mouth in disbelief instead.

 

He isn't sure he wants to know with who Jongin’s staying with but a short look at the baby squirming in his arms was all it took Kyungsoo’s heart to betray his mind, blurting out the question before he could really stop himself. “With who?”

 

At the question Dumbledore’s smile widens and Kyungsoo has a dreadful feeling stirring in his guts. “What do you say Kyungsoo? It's been two days, you're both alive, you're doing great!”

 

“What?” he stares at the elder with eyes open wide and mouth hanging open. Kyungsoo couldn't believe what he was listening too. He had to be joking.

 

“You can keep using the chambers Dobby showed you, they’re not very fancy but they’ll do its job.” Kyungsoo had crashed there the past two nights, he was hoping Jongin's parents would take him in as soon as possible which wasn't the case, for he was still here and would be staying apparently. It's not that he wants the baby gone, but a baby is a baby, a human being, a child and Kyungsoo does not feel confident enought to take care of him.

 

“W-what...?” Dumbledore smiles one last time.

  
He doesn't exactly remember agreeing to this but when he leaves Dumbledore’s office Dobby appears right in front of him telling him the rest of his stuff is already in his new rooms and that he could call for him at any time if he needed help. Kyungsoo gapes at the elf while baby Jongin keeps playing with his hair without a care in the world. At that moment Kyungsoo only wished for one thing: to change places with Jongin, that would be enough.

 

That night after feeding the baby and himself, Kyungsoo puts the younger in the crib next to his own bed, before putting on his pyjamas and going to sleep. Not two hours later and he’s up with Jongin crying loud and clear, his voice sounding ten times louder in the dead of night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Kyungsoo woke up feeling like shit. His limbs were sore, his head hurt and his eyes were too damn tired. He cursed Jongin in his head, knowing fully well it wasn’t the poor baby’s fault. It was his seventeen years old self’s fault for being too god damned clumsy.

 

After taking a shower and getting dressed Kyungsoo tends to the baby. Thinking that his day couldn’t get worse, Kyungsoo walks up to the baby and when he sees Jongin biting his toe he smiles with adoration, because damn right that baby was cute. He coos for a few more seconds before picking the baby up from his crib and it is then that he notices the smell.

  
“I can’t believe you pooped your diaper!” He wails after laying the kid back on his crib while baby Jongin simply stares at him with curious, wondering eyes. Kyungsoo turns his back on the baby and collects a new diaper from the living room where Dobby had left them. He returns to the baby who’s biting on his toe once more. “Seriously you shouldn’t be biting your toe…” He tells the baby who turns to look at him with the same curious eyes from before, Kyungsoo stands there, right hand resting on his waist while his left hand holds the diaper down at his side. “Why do you keep doing that, uh?” Kyungsoo stares hard at the kid, right hand abandoning his side and holding the crib. Kyungsoo supports his body on the crib and raises his eyebrows up and down in an exaggerated motion.

 

Jongin is laughing his cute bubbly little laugh in no time and Kyungsoo takes out his wand and changes the younger’s diaper just like Dobby had showed him. Halfway through changing the younger’s diaper, Kyungsoo notices the smile lying on his lips and quickly replaces it with a scowl, eyebrows furrowed.  _Why the fuck am I smiling?_  He was changing a diaper, a diaper with poop no less.

 

Breakfast was rushed for him. Jongin kept fussing with his milk and refusing the drink Kyungsoo nearly flipped the bottle many times but each time he told himself:  _he’s just a baby. He doesn’t know shit. Calm the fuck down Kyungsoo._

 

And that's how he stumbles into the classroom that day, annoyed at the baby but without the heart to actually lash out at him. He was a baby after all.

 

Everyone inside the classroom stares at him and no matter how many times Kyungsoo tells himself it’s because of baby Jongin, he can't help but to believe otherwise, he feels the stares on him and on him solemnly, he feels each stare’s intensity. Even though he's used to being looked at, he's never really felt comfortable with the stares, and that's one of the reasons he's an asshole to everyone around him except his best friend. He’s learned that as one of the last pure blooded wizards he's expected to be an asshole, a coward, a stuck up.

 

But Kyungsoo feels tired of being looked at. He just want’s to live his life without having everyone rate his actions, where he goes, where he doesn’t go, who he meets and who he doesn’t meet. He just wants to be left alone.

 

  
  


  



	2. the 1st week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helluuuuurrrrr
> 
> (omg its been like a year HELLUWU IM SO SORRYY)
> 
> IF THIS IS A MESS IT'S BECAUSE I'VE BEEN WRITING IT FOR MONTHS AND i still need to arrange a calendar for this fic OTL im such a mess

He’d been gone from classes the whole week, well after that first try which he deemed unsuccessful when no one stopped staring at him for the first thirty minutes of class. He reached a point where he just couldn't handle it. If one more person turned back just to stare at him and Jongin he’d flip and so he used Jongin’s fussing as a way out of class.

 

After ditching class he went to his chambers, laid Jongin in his crib and the relieve he felt on his arms was a blessing. Kyungsoo learned that carrying baby Jongin, even if he was small, in his arms all the time wasn’t the smartest idea he’d had.

 

He stood there in his bedroom for a few seconds, just staring at the baby, that kept rolling around and giggling at nothing in particular. Kyungsoo really couldn’t hate the little bundle of happiness.

 

With a sigh, he turns around walking into the small living room. Kyungsoo casted a glance at the fireplace and before he grabbed his books and walked back in his bedroom, he set it afire just by mumbling incendio.

 

Not many people were able to do magic without having a wand to channel the magic. Well, not many could, both, do wandless magic and get it right, Kyungsoo could. Believe it or not, he’d been alone as a child, and even more so when he got to Hogwarts. Jongdae was his best friend, but Kyungsoo knew the other boy had other friends aside from him and so he wasn’t always around. Thus, when he was left alone, Kyungsoo usually went to his dorm room, which he shared with Jongdae and two other slytherins who were almost always away, and practiced his wandless magic.

 

He’d always wanted to be better than everyone else after all.

 

In his room, he placed the books on the desk by the wall and immersed himself in studying until it was time to feed baby Jongin.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, a wednesday, Jongdae had knocked on his door. Thinking it was Dumbledore or a teacher he opened it. Before he could close it on Jongdae’s face, Jongdae had walked past him and into the small living room. Kyungsoo let out an annoyed sigh before closing the door behind him as he walked to meet his friend, sitting down on the armchair after Jongdae laid down on the sofa occupying it entirely.

 

“Wassup!”

 

“What do you want?” He grunts.

 

“Gezz, stop being a buzzkill. Anyway, isn’t it obvious?” Jongdae turned his face the best he could to give Kyungsoo a sly smirk. “Word is you got a baby! Where is he?”

 

Kyungsoo scowled at him before muttering. “You’re not doing anything to him.” Jongdae laughed and Kyungsoo pursed his lips. He didn’t know what was going on inside his best friends mind but he was sure it wasn’t anything harmless.

 

“You’re on his side now? He’s the enemy Kyungsoo!” Jongdae reasoned as he sat up and turned to his friend, an amusing smile lingering on his lips.

 

“He’s a baby, he’s not the enemy.” Kyungsoo crossed his arms on top of his chest and stared at his friend.

 

“Uh, no.” Kyungsoo was about to refute when Jongdae continued. “He’s still the enemy, _we_ need to make sure he grows up _not_ to be the enemy.”

 

“That’s ridiculous. Dumbledore said he’ll still have all his past memories, the person he was and the person he’ll become won’t change. Well, that much at least.”

 

“You know that’s not how it works! He’s basically a muggle. He’s only discovered about magic at eleven. The fact that he’s here, ‘growing up’ in Hogwarts, is a game changer.” Kyungsoo dwelled on his friends words for a few seconds before he sighed.

 

“Still… We should just let him grow up and let him formulate his own opinion on us.” Kyungsoo said, voice sure. He wasn’t about to mess up with the baby, he’d let him grow up into who he was, because that’s who he was.

 

With an apathetic tone Jongdae replied. “It’ll be no fun, but yeah, sure…”

 

As if on cue, Jongin began to cry in the bedroom adjacent to the living room. Kyungsoo instinctively got up and walked towards it. Jongdae followed him.

 

Kyungsoo took Jongin out of the crib and held him close to his chest. The baby’s cries quieted down, leaving him quietly sobbing as he clung to Kyungsoo’s black hoodie. Kyungsoo looked from Jongin to Jongdae and then ushered him out of the way and left the bedroom.

 

“Damn, how’d you do that?” Jongdae follows Kyungsoo to the small kitchenette in the corner of the living room.

 

“Do what?” Kyungsoo asks as he starts preparing Jongin’s meal. He was really trying to work it out, but as expected he couldn’t do it with just one hand so he looked at Jongdae and told him to come closer. “Jongin-ah, meet Jongdae.” He gave the little boy a small smile and then pried Jongin’s hands from his hoodie and passed him over to Jongdae who was staring at Kyungsoo with his eyes wide open.

 

“What?! Kyungsoo no!” Jongdae tried to get away but Kyungsoo was already pushing the baby in his arms. Jongdae’s arms worked automatically as he grabbed the baby fearing for Jongin to fall. “Kyungsoo, it’s going to cry!” He hissed as soon as Kyungsoo took his hands away and turned his back on Jongdae.

 

“He won’t if you like, make faces at him or something. Don’t you have brothers?”

 

“Yeah but they’re not freaking babies!” And then Jongin’s sobbing turned into a louder wailing. Again. Jongdae was freaking out. “Merlin! This is why I hate you!” He told Kyungsoo, as he began to walk around trying his best to make Jongin stop crying.

 

In the end, only when Kyungsoo finished heating Jongin’s baby food and feed him did he stop crying. Jongdae’s face looked terrified and maybe he really was but he did stay for a while more and promised to come back in the afternoon, with that day’s notes. Even if he did look a bit traumatized in the beginning, Jongdae took his sweet time to say goodbye to the now feed baby on Kyungsoo’s arms, who was laughing and reaching out for Jongdae’s hands. Jongdae smiled back as he told Kyungsoo “He’s still the enemy. But it’s not like he’s going to remember this anyway so what’s the point.” and then Jongin managed to grab Jongdae’s index finger with his own hand and pulled on it.

 

Jongdae laughed and shook the finger along with Jongin. The baby was visibly upset when Jongdae pried his small hands from his finger and with a small ‘see ya’ left.

 

Kyungsoo cursed his friend because he was the one who had to convince Jongin not to cry. It only took him about ten minutes and a song as a bribe. This baby _was_ the enemy, he had everyone at his mercy. Kyungsoo sighed. He was doomed.

 

Jongdae came over by six in the evening. He gave Kyungsoo his notes and homework. Kyungsoo told him to go away before Jongin woke up from his nap and so with many complains, Jongdae left.

 

Kyungsoo sat down at the dining table, and began to copy his friend’s notes. He had already read a few things on the subject so he wasn’t as confused about it. Not long after he heard a knock on the door. He sighed, Jongdae was so contradictory at times...first Jongin’s the enemy and now he’s his favourite thing in the world. He would never know what his friend was even thinking. He got up when he heard knocking again.

 

“Jongdae, I don’t want you-” Kyungsoo opened the door and stopped talking. This was not his friend. He looked up at the taller student and held the door in place as he waited for the other to speak.

 

“Hi!”

 

“Hello.” Kyungsoo answered back. Not many people knew he was here, only a few slytherins but that was it. He wondered what was a Gryffindor, of all houses, doing standing in front of him. “Who are you?”

 

The other student’s face fell but he quickly recovered himself. Kyungsoo frowned, did he know him? He might have, but he doesn’t know from where.  

 

“I’m C-Chanyeol.” Chanyeol stuttered, waiting for Kyungsoo to say something, probably nood in agreement as he let him in. But Kyungsoo just stood there, not knowing for sure if he knew Chanyeol or not. Realising Kyungsoo wouldn’t be saying anything Chanyeol coughed and added. “I’m Jongin’s best friend.” He gives Kyungsoo a half smile as he hopes for a sparkle of recognition to lit up in Kyungsoo’s face. But it doesn’t happen and his face falls a bit, not enough for Kyungsoo to notice though.  

 

“Ah...Yes.” Kyungsoo blurted, not very convincingly, although he had no idea if he’d seen Jongin with Chanyeol, and even if he had his attention wouldn’t have been on Chanyeol so there’s that. With a tiny smile, Kyungsoo stepped to the side and let the other student inside his room. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Well, I actually came here to ask you what did Jongin do to have you turn him into a baby?” Although Chanyeol was stating an accusation his voice was soft and calm. Kyungsoo frowned. He had done no such thing.

 

After sitting down on the chair, Kyungsoo turned to the sofa where Chanyeol sat. “You do realise it was your idiot of a friend who got himself in this situation right?”

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “Well...he is a bit accident prone but- You two are like, you know always trying to fight each other off or something! It’s natural that everyone thinks you did this to him...” Kyungsoo pursues his lips. Chanyeol averts his eyes from the other student, he’s nervous and he doesn’t want to get thrown out before he got to propose his plan to Kyungsoo. “I mean…”

 

“Well, I didn’t do it. The fool’s robes got caught up on the cauldron and it fell on him.” Chanyeol closes his eyes and sighs.

 

“Are you serious?” Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo stares back at him blankly.

 

“If I was trying to fool you that’s not the excuse I’d use.” Kyungsoo says with a scoff at the end. When he looks at the boy again, to his surprise, he’s laughing. “What?”

 

“I’m sorry...that’s just, you know, Jongin-ish...I can’t even doubt you because if not now it would probably happen to him in the future.” Kyungsoo expression softens at that. He looks at the fire burning in the fireplace and then back again at the laughing boy.

 

“So…” He says, a little bit awkward in his opinion. Chanyeol’s laugher quiets down. “What are you doing here exactly?”

 

Chanyeol looks at him and clears his throat as he adjusts his sitting position. “I know you’re a slytherin-”

 

“Really what gave it away?” Kyungsoo whispers. Chanyeol pauses for a few seconds, having heard him, but goes on.

 

“And I’m a Gryffindor, our houses aren’t on best terms…” He pauses in search or words and takes a glance at Kyungsoo who’s raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips. Chanyeol turns his gaze back on the fireplace. He never really understood this whole Gryffindor versus Slytherin feud. Actually he understands the reason behind it but he’s a little bit torn for having a crush on a slytherin. _The enemy_ , Jongin would say.

 

Now not many people know about Chanyeol’s crush and even those who know, namely Jongin and a sneaky Sehun who ‘accidentally’ overheard his and Jongin’s private talk, don’t know which Slytherin.

 

When Chanyeol found Sehun prying on the both of them, the younger student stated in his defense. “If you wanted privacy you really shouldn’t be in the Common Room.” Chanyeol sighed and shoo’d him away before going back to where Jongin was sitting. They were in the middle of a chess game, one of many Chanyeol never won against his best friend.

  


At the memory of Jongin and their many rounds of chess, Chanyeol smiled and when he heard rustling next to him he realised he had been mid sentence. What had he been saying…? He clears his throat again and hopes he’s not done it too much.

 

“I’ll just go straight to the point. I want to take care of Jongin. He’s my best friend, I know him better than you do.” Chanyeol gulps after taking a peek at Kyungsoo and seeing him just stare with his trademark expressionless face.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't take much time to answer, only a few seconds have passed  before he's speaking. “Then just take him. I didn’t even want to take care of him in the first place.” Kyungsoo gets up and walks straight into the bedroom. He opens the closet and starts packing his belongings.

 

Chanyeol sat there frozen. Why had he been nervous? It _was_ that easy. He got up and quickly followed the other student.

 

When he saw finally saw Jongin, or rather the baby version of Jongin, reality came crashing down. “He- he’s really a baby?!” He walked closer to the crib, his best friend laid there soundlessly asleep.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he packed his things. He couldn’t stop himself from saying “No shit.” He didn’t really look up for the other’s reaction. He wasn’t interested in it seeing he didn’t exactly know him.

 

As soon as he was done, he used his want to shrink the trunk and put it in his pocket, before also putting his wand back in his robes. He turned to Chanyeol who seemed to be marveled at the child, even if Jongin was just sleeping. “I’m done packing.” He said quietly as to not wake up the sleeping child. Chanyeol looked up and Kyungsoo motioned for him to follow him into the living room. “So, I want to go and talk with Dumbledore before I let you stay with him. After Dumbledore approves it, I’ll go back to my beloved dungeon.” Chanyeol let out a chuckle but agreed, even walking towards the door ahead of Kyungsoo.

 

Until Kyungsoo cleared his throat.

 

Chanyeol halted to a stop and Kyungsoo spoke. “Jongin’s asleep. Dobby.” and the elf materialized right next to Kyungsoo.

 

“Yes, master Kyungsoo? Do you need any help with master Jongin?”

 

Kyungsoo looked at the elf and smiled. He actually smiled. Kyungsoo clears the smile out of his lips as soon as he realises what he’s doing. He clears his throat again. “Can you take care of Jongin for a bit? We’ll be right back.” Dobby eyes grew large and he was jumping around in a matter of seconds.

 

“Yes, yes. Of course, I’ll do my best to take care of Master Jongin, Master Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo wanted to rolls his eyes but caught himself before actually doing it.

 

“Don’t wake him up, ok?” And the elf nodded multiple times, even as Kyungsoo was leaving with the Gryffindor student.

 

* * *

 

 

They walked in silence the whole walk. It was dinner time, the halls were empty safe for a few other students. Kyungsoo began to ponder, maybe they wouldn’t find Dumbledore in his office, but he hopped so. He was in no mood to go to the Dinning Hall and be among so many prying eyes. Even if he _was_ intending on going back to his everyday routine, class and whatnot included, he didn’t want to have to be with the other students and feel them talking about him.

 

He sighed as they reached the statue. Kyungsoo said the password, which luckily hadn’t been changed yet, and they climbed the stairs.

 

At first glance the office appeared to be empty and Chanyeol was already turning back when Kyungsoo grabbed his arm and pulled him to where he was before, standing next to Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t notice the faint pink dusting Chanyeol’s cheeks and Chanyeol was glad he hadn’t.

 

“Hello boys.” The Headmaster walks towards both boys.

 

“Good  evening, sir.” Greeted Kyungsoo. Chanyeol muttered a small ‘Hi.”

 

“Lemon drop?” Dumbledore asked as he waved a bowl full of candy at them. Kyungsoo refused but Chanyeol gladly took two. He motioned for the students to sit down and so they did.

 

“Thank you.” The taller said as he put the candy inside his robes pocket. Dumbledore contorned the his desk and finally sat at the chair behind it, placing the bowl of candy in the drawer. He turns his attention back to both students and smiles.

 

“What brings you here at dinner time, no less?”

 

“Uh-”

 

“Chanyeol came to me and told me he’d spoken to you about taking care of Jongin because he’s his best friend.” Dumbledore nods and Kyungsoo continues. “So I came here to make sure he wasn’t lying.” Chanyeol turns to Kyungsoo  ready to retort but in the end decides not to, turning back to face the Headmaster again.

 

“Yes, he did come to me asking permission to take care of Jongin. I told him, if you agreed to pass your duties to him then why not?” Kyungsoo nods and then looks at Chanyeol.

 

“Well then, I guess I’ll be going. All you gotta do is ask and Dobby will bring your things from your room.” Kyungsoo gets up and leaves without checking Chanyeol or the Headmaster’s reaction. He wouldn’t give them time to take everything back. He was free, not more waking up at 3am or missing classes. He sighed. _Thank Merlin._

 

* * *

 

 

He entered his dorm room, and Jongdae attacked him as soon as he spotted him. Kyungsoo whined and pushed his friend to the side as he dragged himself to his bed. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Jongin’s best friend asked Dumbledore if he could take care of Jongin, since he knows him better than I do. So here I am. Free.” Kyungsoo takes his luggage out of his pocket and resizes it to its normal size. He opens it and starts looking for his pajamas, there’s no way he’s unpacking today. All he wants is a good night’s sleep.

 

“Wait and you just let him?” Kyungsoo turns to Jongdae with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Jongdae stared at him as if it were obvious. Kyungsoo didn’t think it was. “Well, first of all, that guy is a mess...I’m pretty sure Baekhyun’s taking care of him already how is he supposed to take care of someone else, a baby no less?”

 

“You know him?” Kyungsoo asks, it isn’t a surprise, Jongdae knows a lot more people than he does.

 

“Uh, yeah? Everybody does, he’s the one that fell in the lake during the triwizard tournament!” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen.

 

“Wait that was him?! But he was short and ...round.”

 

“Some people hit the jackpot, I know...But it doesn't matter. He’s probably going to fuck it up somehow, and I’m sure he’s going to put thoughts in Jongin’s head.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at that. “Stop far fetching. The world doesn't spin around you and me.” He grabs his pajamas and walks past Jongdae out of the bedroom.

 

Jongdae shrugs. “Far fetching...Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you then…” He mutters as he climbs into bed and gets ready to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo walked in the bathroom, still quite surprised that he hadn’t recognised the taller student when he saw him that afternoon.

 

He remembers the boy clearly back that, always searching for his ferret of all things. It wasn’t even allowed but Dumbledore, for some unknown reason until today allowed it. It’s as if the elder man knew Chanyeol would lose his pet within the first month. It was a tragic month for the gryffindors, Kyungsoo remembers how annoyingly sad all of them were. It was kinda ridiculous in his opinion.

 

With a sigh he turns to the sink and opens the tap. It’s then he realises he forgot to get his toothbrush, _goddamnit_ , he mutters as he closes the tap and decides to change into his pyjamas first and wash his teeth later.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Kyungsoo sits on the bed, pulls the bed covers over him and finally closes his eyes. Ready for one full night of sleep.

  


Kyungsoo groans while Jongdae shakes his body awake. “Kyungsoo for fucks sake wake up.”

 

Kyungsoo turns to the opposite side and curls up on himself, ignoring his friend.

 

“Kyungsooooo!” Jongdae whines and pulls Kyungsoo’s covers to the floor. Kyungsoo finally gets up and looks at Jongdae with sleepy, annoyed eyes.

 

“What?” His voice is rough by sleep and just like his eyes annoyed.

 

“There’s a Gryffindor and a crying baby in the common room. He wants to talk to you.” Jongdae says, he’s about to turn to his bed before he stops adding “The Gryffindor, not the baby...babies can’t talk…” And then he turns to his bed and goes to sleep. Jongdae likes Jongin, but not when he’s crying and interrupting his sleep at 3 fucking am.

 

Kyungsoo sighs and rubs his eyes. He looks at the clock and realises this is not going to be his first full night of sleep unfortunately. He should’ve known.

 

He hears the baby as soon as he opened their bedroom door, it was too loud for 3am. Kyungsoo walks in the common room and before he could curse Chanyeol, the taller is already panicking and walking towards him.

 

“He won’t stop crying! It’s been three hours since he woke up. I tried everything!” If it wasn’t so late, Kyungsoo might’ve laughed at Chanyeol’s flustered face.

 

“I thought you knew him better than me” Kyungsoo says, it’s a bit childish on his part but, yes he’s salty about it.

 

Chanyeol just bits his bottom lips and gives Kyungsoo a look that has him worried he’ll start to cry too. Kyungsoo sighs and takes the baby who’s been making grabbing motions towards him as soon as he spotted Kyungsoo, in his arms and it works like a miracle.

Jongin stops crying, and wraps his small arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, laying his head on his shoulder.

 

Chanyeol’s stunned. “How did you do that?!” Kyungsoo shrugs.

 

“I don’t know, guess he likes me better.” his lips lift in a proud smile. “Just… don’t worry I’ll take care of him. I guess he’ll have to sleep here for tonight, because I sure as hell am not moving at this time.” Chanyeol nods and stands there awkwardly for a few seconds just shifting his weight from one foot to the other and fighting with his hands.

 

“Well.. uhm, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Kyungsoo nods and turns around.

 

He hears the portrait door close behind him and then he walks in his bedroom. Jongin’s already asleep in his arms, so he lays him carefully on the bed before getting in himself. He falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. God, he was tired.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so what did you think? Should I write more? Did you like it? WAS IT GOOD?  
> idk...man i hope it was ok...
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ


End file.
